The Mentalist - 5x13 Tag (The Red Barn)
by Jaskett4Eva
Summary: after the insight into the first Red John murder, Lisbon goes to see Jane and she wants to help him with his "suspect list". Together as partners they will come up with a plan in order to finally catch this monster. Multi-chapter maybe five...ENJOY xD


**The Mentalist - 5x13 tag (The Red Barn)**

Chapter 1 (The Plan)

After she found out about Ray Haffner's association with the Visualize organisation she felt she had to tell Jane. When she knocked on his door he seemed hesitant but she decided to gently threaten him saying that he had to let her in or she would do something he didn't like. Frankly she couldn't think of anything if he had refused but fortunately her little white lie had worked all right.

"Jane tell me, I can help" finally said Lisbon

"i know" Jane said in in usual evasive tone

"so why are you being so mysterious ?" she hissed

"I'm not being mysterious" he said emphasizing her last word with his fingers "I'm just concerned" he trailed while looking at her

It had been only five minuts since she Jane had let her into his attic and she was already eager to know about Red John. She was clearly out of patience and if he didn't told her she thought she would lost it.

"what is it ?" she said "why can't you tell me ?" she said

"I really do want to tell you Lisbon please believe me I trust you but…walls have ears around here" he said almost whispering

"I'm sure they have hands too but we're safe here now please tell me" Lisbon said almost begging

"okay but you gotta promise me one thing" he said as he stood on his feet.

"what ?" Lisbon asked intrigued

"what I'm about to tell you is strictly between me and you no one can know" Jane said seriously like the world depended on it

"of course Jane you have my word now please tell me" Lisbon said

"okay come here" he said as he dragged her arm slowly towards him

She followed him towards his desk and they sat in silence. When he opened his little black book and started to write on it a pang went through her heart. It was a very meticulous list clearly as ordered as the little Red John board Jane had put up recently, the one covering almost half of his attic.

"that's a lot of people" Lisbon finally said almost in exasperation

"hum" Jane said still writing

Most of the names on the list she knew but there were also some of them that she never heard about or maybe she just didn't have as much of a good memory as Jane she thought.

"who's Wilson Carter ?" Lisbon finally said

"it's a hoax" Jane responded as he turned to look at her

"what ?" she asked confused

"huh i made it myself as well as Douglas Kent, George Erwin and Stanley Buck" he finally said

"why ?" Lisbon asked unsure

"well if this book turns into bad hands it'll keep them running for a while as simple as that" he told her

"you're crazy" she said to him with a light smile

"well you don't catch a serial killer with approximations Lisbon, you got to always watch for your back and for that, you got to think a few steps ahead…just like chess"

"right" Lisbon said but stayed silent

As she saw other names on the list she realized that the majority of Jane's top list suspect were member of visualize or were somehow connected to the firm.

"I'm surprised Bret Stiles is only number five" Lisbon finally said

"well he's very powerful and rich not to mention he clearly has the ability to manipulate people at his ease and take the last bit of clarity they have in mind so yeah he's a valuable suspect but I also think he has someone higher than him who he works for" Jane said

"ironic for the owner of Visualize a master manipulator controlled by a professional hypnotizer" Lisbon said sarcastically

"is there something you want to tell me Lisbon ?" Jane finally said looking at her

He could sense that she was nervous and that there something she didn't tell him. Of course she had felt the urge to give some information but he knew she was holding something back.

Lisbon hesitated but she knew it was pointless to hide anything and that doing so would only complicate things.

"Ray Haffner is a member of visualize when I told him about the drugs he confirmed some serious information about the Elliston farm that only a witness or a member of this organization could know about" Lisbon said

"so you really do think he could be Red John are you sure ? " Jane asked as the blood started to rush through his veins

"actually I think he joined in 1988 the same year as Red John so that's why his name doesn't show up on the list maybe he knows him and he's been protecting him all along that would explain why he didn't tell me about his affiliation in the first place" Lisbon mentioned

"thanks for telling me Lisbon but you should have said it earlier" Jane said calmly

"it's not too late I can still talk to him tomorrow see what I can get" she said

"no he's too smart if he's really the CBI mole and works hand in hand with Red John he will sense the trap now that he knows you know the truth" Jane said while clenching his teeth and on a very grave tone

"I think I have an idea…but you're not going to like it" Lisbon said shyly

"thanks Lisbon but let me handle this" he said while raising his hand in the air

"you're always the one coming up with the big plans" she defensed "if you want my help you are going to have to follow my directives for once" she said almost in an authoritarian tone

Jane knew it was pointless to argue with her. If she was really his _partner_ as he said, it was about time he would start acting like she was and partners relied on each other without questioning the ways of the other.

_A.N : I know it's a bit short for a first chapter but since I planned on doing a multi-chapter and feel inspired I guess it'll help me to not run short of ideas. Hope you enjoyed this, please let me know if you want me to continue or not would be really appreciated_


End file.
